bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Farbas
Welcome Hello, and welcome to Bakugan Wiki. I am Airzel-of-haos, but call me AOH for short. No, this is not an Automated Message, I am the real deal. I am an Administrator here, and will be taking care of you. If you have any questions, come talk to me. There are a couple of things I will tell you about Talk Pages real quick. *Don't edit your own talk page unless you are getting rid of stuff. The only thing you are not allowed to get rid of are warnings given to you by admins and crats. *When someone post's on your Talk Page, post back on their talk. The person will automatically get a message that an edit on their talk page was made, and look on it. *When you leave a message, put your signature on it, that way people know who posted it. Use ~~~~ to put it there. I would also like to tell you about User Pages and Articles. *You have already made YOUR user page, so don't use normal Article space for it. *Unless told you can by the user, you may NEVER edit another person's user page. *A user page can be as long or short as you like, so be creative with it. *User Pages do not have to have proper grammar. *UNLIKE user pages, Articles are based on the Bakugan. You MUST use proper grammar on these, and you may not put personal opinions. And also, I would like to refer you to the Bakugan Wiki:Policies, that way you know the rules of this place. Oh, and as long as you are honest, I will fight for you if you get in trouble. Ok, have fun. ROW ROW, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I'M ']]THE POWAH! 20:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Fan art is not allowed in articles. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 10:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Warning Stop adding your own fan art to articles. This is your first warning.Zachattack31 (talk) 15:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Block You have had 3 warnings, so you will be blocked. Your lucky you got 3. Most people get 1-2. So you are now blocked for 3 days. See you then. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 18:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Warning For commenting on an Old Blog. By the way, I suggest reading the Bakugan Wiki:Policies before you attempt editing further. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 19:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) |} |} join the bakugan abriged wiki |} |} |} |} come and talk Mutant helios (talk) 19:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios Hey!! you mind if i use http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragonoid_Ultimatum.png as my new avatar if not post ill change back oh yeah forgot to say who i was Pyrusmaster82 may i use dragonoid ultimatum as my guardian bakugan and refer to him by Blaze dragonoid Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 01:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hey http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mega_Helios..png can i say this guy is the ball form for my avatar and http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Qq.png can you stick some actual arms on this guy i trying to help a guy find an avatar and if you add arms it would work great Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 17:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Warning 1 Proof. Friendship ain't Magic... It's Science! 16:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) OK... Blocked You are blocked for a violation of the Bakugan Wiki:Old Blogs Policy. A pint of sweat, saves a gallon of blood. 07:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) DUDE!!!!!!! half the pics you suggested for that guy are from the ones i just added to my page!!!!! Reply I saw some anon edited it, so I rollbacked it. If that anon was you, sorry. I'm living for my dying wish. 22:58, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Picture Where'd you get that picture of the demon with lightning ? Are you a fan of DMC too ?! :D My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! He died in the game, so power..I don't know. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 18:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay...My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! Picture I got that pic while watching a jap ep of GI it is propily taken down by now.Ovidkid (talk) 23:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey it's me VK, no i don't know any electric E.V.O's offhand, i'm not sure which of the bakugan are my fav but right now my brawling partner is a ventus taylean, so how about you. 09:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the cool pic RE You mean Death End Merman? Because only the effects of the abilities in gameplay are supposed to be listed in the abilitity cards section, not what it visually does. [[User:DartHolderX|'Danger: ]] [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Enemy is ']][[User Blog:DartHolderX|'''approaching parameter.]]'' 07:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Please put pictures in the right gallery. 250px Like toy soldiers 11:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Warning one. Warning one. Please do not add fan art pics to articles. There was a picture of Helios MK2 on the Mac Spidar page. 250px Like toy soldiers 19:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Dimensions Hex!!! Hey how'd you make that Hex Dragonoid ? Can you make it again, using a clear back ground for me ? Thanks. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze| 20:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You've crossed the]] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] Thx! Thx for tryin'! [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] The Custom Bakugan You know it!!! Is there a way you could make evil twin Bakugan too ?! Dude that IS AWESOME! [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 22:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) OMFG SO EPIC! [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 22:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) How do you make these ?! [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 23:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Come here , and tell me on chat. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 23:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL, No go to the link I sent you. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 23:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Re:Favorite Bakugan Hmm....I don't know. Aranaut ? Chance Dragonoid ? or.....BLITZ! I like Lumino too. Meta..HEY COULD YOU MAKE A HEX META AND DRAGONOID COLLOSUS ?! THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY SIIIIIIIIICCCCKK!!!!!! OH HO HO! AND THANKS FOR THE ET Neo! [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 16:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 19:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, NICE! [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 20:39, November 2, 2011 (UTC) HEX BLITZ! OMFG EPIC! [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze| 18:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) You've crossed the]] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 18:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) It just hit me... HEY!Could you by any chance create a Hex Dragonoid ? That WOULD BE EPIC! Maybe not as EPIC as all your others, but still...EPIC! [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 21:50, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Nah. Nah, no prob. I was only a request. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 15:33, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Business Warning A word of advice I have just read your profile. I suggest you leave out or censor some "unsuitable" words before something happens to you. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 00:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ^ Count that as a warning. Words found vulgar on this wiki are not allowed. :::- Bendo ''-'' Two worlds collide whenever I step to the front. 00:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Credo Nice picture of Credo, in his Angelo/Demon form! :D [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 20:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Druman Sure. It will be ready soon. Also, you still haven't told me of what you thought about the Wormspider Bakugan you asked me to make for you. March 4, 2012 12:01 PM Uh...thanks? LOL. March 4, 2012 12:35 PM Druman Ball Form Finished the Ball Form. I included both Open and Closed Forms. Here's the picture below! Druman Ball Form.PNG|Druman's Open and Closed Ball Forms (Custom) What do you think of it? And please respond this time LOL. March 4, 2012 20:09 PM I just realized that Druman has black around the eyes...as for the torso, some of the orange above the black that's the torso IS techinically PART of his torso... March 6, 2012 15:29 PM Warning 2 Do not add fan arts to articles; screenshots willfully photoshopped together by yourself inclusive. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 19:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest not; there already are images identical to the one you uploded in the Blast Elico's gallary. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 21:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Chat You were kickbanned from the Chat by AOH for spamming on the Chat before leaving. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 17:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :To reply for AOH, you're still banned from chat. If you check your user page, you can see it on your banner/info thing. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 19:10, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Also as a response, your kickban ends on November 12th. And welcome back. Here comes justice! 21:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Long time, no see! Hey, Farbas! Haven't talked to you in a long time. What's up? BTW, I think you should know that this user called Caroll-Ann-Audrey-0770 on the Bakugan Fan-Fic Wiki has been using your Dragonoid Ultimatum image and stuff for it on their and passing it as their own, and I don't think they asked you for permission - right? Anyways, the link to the stolen image and stuff is here: http://bakuganfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonoid_Ultimatum. So yeah, see you around on this Wiki! 20:31, September 12, 2012 (UTC) so you can make hexs?